


It's always been you

by 17days



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 year old men making out, Crack, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), dont take this seriously, infinity war fix it, infinity war spoilers... if you haven't already realized that, its all bull ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17days/pseuds/17days
Summary: Infinity War fix it with a side of Stucky. Gratuitous crack and hella plot holes.





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> this is because im pissed.  
> at infinity war.  
> and this is one way to cope with my post infinity war PTSD

"Steve?"

....

"Oh god."

.... 

Steve Rogers had had  _enough_. He had not lived through World War II, 70 years of being frozen, fighting an alien army not once, but  _twice_ now, all through which he fought to get back to his best friend, the one person who'd made it through it all and finally got back to him. His pal, his buddy, his Bucky ... just to watch him turn to dust in front of him. Just after they thought they might have had a chance at winning this thing. 

"Fuck. No." Steve shook with fury, standing from where he was knelt on the ground. "It doesn't end like this. We need to get that gauntlet."

"Steve... I don't think we can." Natasha said.

"I don't care. It's the only thing that will bring them back." Steve said, his voice quavering, "Thor, any idea where Thanos might have gone."

Thor looked up from his blood soaked axe. "Possibly. But if I'm right, we'll need to have a plan."

........

The plan was simple. An ambush attack on Thanos while he was still weak from using the gauntlet. 

When they got to Thanos' ship, he was already waiting for them. "So, you are the ones who have been spared. Come to join the fallen?" 

"Not today." Steve said.

"Your earth is decimated. You've lost." Thanos smiles menacingly.

"We may have lost the earth." Steve said, "But you can be damn sure we'll avenge it. - NOW." Steve shouted, and they jumped into action. 

Bruce in the damaged Hulk-Buster charged him from the front, while Natasha and Okoye rounded on the left flank, Rhodey and Steve on the right. The titan just cackled, and clenched the gauntlet threateningly. 

They all reached Thanos and as they lifted their weapons to strike, he raised his gauntlet and directed it at their small group. Then, a deafening  _CRACK_ and  _THUNK_  and the titan fell, face first, untouched by the attackers weapons. In the back of his head, Thor's axe, the Titan-Killer, and standing behind him, smiling, was Thor. "I went for the head."

Steve walked around Thanos' fallen form and gave Thor a high-five.

......

The remaining avengers gathered around the gauntlet, removed from Thanos' giant grape hand. "I think the time stone is the answer. But how to make sure we don't end up bringing back Thanos with everyone else?" Rhodey said.

"SImple. We just throw him into space, that way if he comes back to life because of the time stone, he'll immediately die because of asphyxiation." Thor explained. 

The rest of them shared glances. 

"Yup sounds good." Natasha said.

"Works for me." Steve replied.

"Best plan I've heard all day." Bruce commented.

Thor flew the dead body of Thanos up out of Earth's atmosphere, and when he came back they decided he should be the one to wield the gauntlet due to his Asgardian heritage and that he was probably less likely to get blown to pieces. 

Thor poked at it a bit, turning the gauntlet this way and that, and then exclaimed, "Oh! I get it now. This is actually quite intuitive." and flipped the gauntlet over in his hand. A green ring appeared around it, and Thor closed his fist. The world went fuzzy around the edges. Then, clouds of dust came hurtling down out of the sky and materialized in front of them. "This seems like a good place to stop." Thor said, nodding, and flipped the gauntlet over once more. 

They looked around, waited a few moments, and then Steve said, "Well, no sign of Thanos, I think we should be good."

"Steve?"

Steve turned around, and saw Bucky was standing there, staring at him, then he looked down at his hands and said, "What happened?"

Steve was at a loss for words, so all he managed to say was, "We won." and then strode towards Bucky and kissed him passionately, holding him close. Bucky grabbed Steve with just as much enthusiasm, holding on for dear life. 

"Aw. I was always rooting for those two to get together." said a voice behind the rest of the group. 

"Sam!" Natasha exclaimed, and then they noticed the rest of their fallen friends had materialized as well, Vision and Wanda embraced. 

"T'challa!" Okoye smiled through tears, and pulled her king into a crushing hug.

"What happened to the purple nutsack?" said Peter Quill, holding hands with Gamora, coming up the hill from where a hijacked titan ship lay wrecked, and the rest of the guardians, as well as Dr. Strange, Tony Stark and Peter Parker were right behind him.

"Decimated, or... asphyxiated. We're not sure which but its definitely one of those." said Thor. 

Peter Quill went to open his mouth but stopped, "Wait a sec- is that Captain freaking America??" 

The group turned around, Steve and Bucky were still locked in their passionate embrace, but now on the ground, Bucky straddling Steve, Steve's hands on Bucky's ass. 

"GET A FUCKING ROOM YOU PERVS." Natasha yelled at them. The two of them hastily got up, standing close to each other, both flushed and rumpled. 

"We're ah-- we're gonna--" Steve stuttered, looking anywhere but them.  


"We're gonna go have sex." Bucky said, pulling on Steve's hand and dragging him hack to the quinjet.

"Good to have you all back." Steve nodded at them, and then hurried off with Bucky.

Cue group hug with 20+ superheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. You're like, what the fuck did I just read.  
> Well hopefully it took your mind off of the SHIT SHOW THAT WAS INFINITY WAR.  
> f the purple nutsack man  
> f marvel  
> f the russo bros  
> Suing Marvel for psychological trauma.


End file.
